Field
The disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system to use a proximity coupling device to charge a proximity integrated chip card equipped with an auxiliary communication platform.
Description of Related Art
Conventional proximity cards are a type of smartcard that can be read without inserting it into a reader device. Earlier generation of identification cards had a magnetic strip that required contact or insertion through a magnetic reader to be read. The new generation of smart or proximity cards may be held near an electronic reader or a proximity coupling device (PCD) for a moment in order to be read or to exchange information. The reader usually produces a beep or other sounds to indicate the card has been read. Proximity cards typically have a reading range of around 2-8 inches. Typical proximity cards include 125 kHz (older versions) devices or the 13.56 MHz (newer) contactless smartcards. Smartcards are either active or passive.
The card and the reader unit communicate with each other through radio frequency fields and a resonant energy transfer process. Passive cards have three components, sealed inside the plastic: an antenna consisting of a coil of wire, a capacitor and an integrated circuit (IC), which contains the user's ID number or other data. The reader unit has its own antenna, which continuously transmits a short range radio frequency magnetic field.
A passive card is charged by the reader device. When the card is placed within range of the reader, the antenna coil and capacitor, which form a tuned circuit, absorb and store energy from the field. The energy is then rectified to direct current to power the IC. Because all the energy to power the card comes from the reader unit, passive cards must be close to the reader to function. Consequently, the have only a limited range. An active card is powered by a lithium battery. The active card's IC includes a receiver which uses the battery's power to amplify the signal from the reader unit so it is stronger and can detect the reader at a greater distance away. The battery powers signal transmission from the smartcard.